1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to acylaminothiazole derivatives and to their preparation and their therapeutic use.
2. Description of the Art
Compounds derived from acylaminothiazole, described in documents WO 03/014095 A, WO 2004/009565 A and WO 2004/033439 A, which are inhibitors of formation of the β-amyloid (β-A4) peptide, are already known. All of the references referred to hereinabove are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
There is still a need to find and develop products that are inhibitors of the formation of the β-amyloid (β-A4) peptide. The compounds of the invention satisfy this aim.